1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to inflatable devices that are adapted for use in water environments, and in particular; to inflatable devices that have electronic devices incorporated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable devices such as pool floats are popular recreational products that are used at pools and beaches. These products are intended to float on the water, and some are intended to carry or support a user or other items. Many such floats are adapted to carry drinks, toys or other amusement items that the user can use while enjoying the float. Pool users often enjoy using electronic devices at the pool. Examples include boom boxes, radios, MP3 players, cell phones, and similar devices.
Unfortunately, air leaks and water leaks are serious concerns in such applications. Air leaks can be caused by ineffective sealing of the wires if the wires are to extend inside the inflatable device. Water leaks would lead to water contacting electrical components, which can be hazardous and dangerous.
Therefore, there remains a need for inflatable devices that allow electronic devices to either be used, or incorporated for use, therewith in water-based environments.